


the soundtrack of your summer

by quintessencetial (inkyslumber)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Just a bunch of drabbles, feel free to send me requests??, i want to write things for people not just for myself!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkyslumber/pseuds/quintessencetial
Summary: assorted drabbles inspired by songs - sorry that's not much of a summary, haha. may turn some of these into longer fics one day, but for now, they're just drabbles! (feel free to message my tumblr if you want one, too?)





	1. the desert (keith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20 Dollar Nose Bleed with Keith, for Kieran!!

Going to the Garrison had seemed like a good idea when Keith was still starry-eyed and riding on the praise of his instructors. Then the novelty wore off, and commendations became expectations that weighed heavily on his shoulders. That empty shack in the desert, though? It was a welcome escape. He’d tried to tell a classmate about it – the view of the stars without light pollution, the old technology against the walls.

They’d wanted to use it for a party. (No, a hook-up.)

So he’d map the stars by himself, then. Skip his classes. And the Garrison? They could deal.


	2. new emotion (haggar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here Comes The Rain Again with Haggar, for Nyra!!

When Haggar had first begun to recall who she’d been – Honerva the alchemist, not Haggar the High Priestess – she found that talking helped. Usually, it was to her hapless test subjects. Her Druids could not be trusted with such sensitive information, and her commanders even less. Zarkon may have woken, but his mind was in places other than where she’d gone. The Empire needed them, faltering under their son’s unreliable hand, and this was no burden to add to the pile.

Being Altean helped, she supposed. Haggar could, with some limitations, regain her former self. The question was, could Zarkon?


	3. far, far away (lance & pidge)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue Lips with Lance & Pidge!!

“Do you ever think about how far away Earth is?”

Pidge doesn’t look up, but her previously steady typing falters briefly.

“Well, yeah. We’re thousands – if not hundreds of thousands – of light-years away from Earth. Just being on Arus put us on the equivalent of the opposite side of the solar system, right? That’s pretty far.”

What had started as an agreement quickly turns into a ramble that Lance feigns ignorance of. Instead, he looks away from the viewport to examine his hands. Had his veins always been so blue?

“Yeah,” he agrees softly, flexing his fingers. “That’s pretty far.”


	4. feel the chill (keith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eet with Keith!!

When did he start missing the Galaxy Garrison?

It wasn’t when he first ditched out. It wasn’t when they told him not to return if he wasn’t going to take his classes seriously. Not when he thought he’d be alone in the desert, or when he found that little shack with all the right things.

Maybe it was when he found out that something was coming, or when that energy in the cave called out to him. When Lance knew his name, and Takashi was right there, _alive_. It could’ve been when they first left Earth behind.

Keith missed _home_.


	5. black sky (zarkon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything Black with Zarkon!!

In early days, his commanders spoke of how he’d lost himself. How their proud Emperor had been led astray in the interim and returned a different leader. Zarkon could do nothing but laugh knowing that they were just blind and had yet to see the light he’d been made privy to.

(Traitors met their deaths regardless.)

The call of the rift brimming with quintessence was sweet. Desperation took place of its warm embrace in time. No matter where he went in the known universe, a cold black sky hung over him. Without Voltron, blacked out it would stay.

_It called._


	6. bigger things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thunder with Lance!!

“You’re going to _what_ now?”

Lance sighed patiently, pencil stilling on the paper. Why was that always the first thing people said? He was top of his class!

“I’m going to be the Garrison’s next top pilot,” he repeated, slower this time. “It’s- Don’t laugh!”

His classmate was giggling – giggling! – at his statement. Not wanting to hear her next word, he flipped his spiral shut and stood. Though she immediately sobered, he gave her a half-wave all the same.

“Nice chat. Might want to watch out for Iverson this afternoon.”

Without further explanation, he left; Hunk was waiting for him.


End file.
